


When Blaine met Ed (and Tony was surprisingly heartfelt)

by Lizzander



Series: MARVEL stuff [2]
Category: Glee, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzander/pseuds/Lizzander
Summary: Random one shots in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.Blaine absolutely loves Ed Sheeran, and Tony loves it when Blaine loves something.





	When Blaine met Ed (and Tony was surprisingly heartfelt)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff.  
> Enjoy!

“And he didn’t even tell me!” Tony ranted on. “I’m his father, for gosh sake, he could have told me. I’m supposed to know stuff like this, I could’ve helped him. Right, Bruce?” Tony was walking in small circles, close to making a circle shaped dent in the floor of his lab. His hands flailing everywhere, which tended to happen when he was frustrated over something he knew was insignificant. Bruce watched the genius, who had just barged into the lab without warning, with an exasperated expression, although he wasn’t able to hide a small smile (which Tony counted as a win for him).  
“Teenagers are bound to have secrets, Tony.” Bruce tried to reason with the restless man in front of him. “Especially about something like this, given the fact that you kind of laughed right in his face the last time.”  
“I was joking, Bruce!” Tony stopped walking for a moment to give Bruce a matter-of-factly you-knew-that look. “I wouldn’t do that too B, I would never make fun of something he loves.” Tony shifted his gaze to his socked feet in a rare moment of vulnerability and mumbled: “I love it when he loves things, it makes him so happy.” Before Bruce could appreciate the realness in Tony’s voice it was gone again, replaced by a joyful gasp.  
“Oh, I know what to do, Bruce!” The scientists right hand moved up to rub the bridge of his nose, his glasses suddenly feeling a bit too heavy. He closed his eyes for a second. “And he will never see it coming. It will be a perfect surprise!” Tony turned on his heel and started to make his way out of the lab, all the while talking with JARVIS. However much Bruce liked to be left alone while in the lab, he liked Tony’s son better and thus said with a hint of green in his voice:  
“Tony, don’t.” The genius stopped, his hand reaching out to push open the door. Torn between walking out and doing his thing anyway, or turning around and listening to Bruce because, well, it was Bruce. The scientist continued either way.  
“There must be a reason he didn’t tell you, Tony. Don’t push it. Let him be.” Bruce tried to sound stern, but could hide a smile when he saw Tony’s pout.  
“But Bruce.” Tony whined.  
“He is your son, Tony. I can’t keep you from doing anything. But think about it first, okay?” Bruce said. Tony could be such a child sometimes.  
“Yes! I will, Bruce, I will. Bye!” And Tony was gone, all but running to the living quarters of the Tower and ordering JARVIS to get him on the line with someone called ‘Sherman’, but Bruce didn’t really pay attention anymore, too focused on his experiment. 

\---------

“Come on, Kurt, hurry!” Blaine was walking a circle shaped dent in the floor of the Hudson-Hummel household. Unable to keep his excitement a secret. Kurt had landed only a few hours earlier, he had come all the way from New York so that he could accompany Blaine on what the younger boy said would be the best night of his life. Aside from their wedding of course, Blaine had added quickly, cause he was sure that would be his number one. But for now, it was tonight.  
“Kurt, honey, I love you, but if you are trying to keep me away from Ed I will break up with you.” Blaine joked. Not admitting to himself that there might be some truth to that statement.  
“I wouldn’t dare, sweetheart, I love you too much for that. I’ll be down in a minute.” Kurt responded. He turned off the shower and raced to his closet in order to pick out a suitable outfit for tonight. Something to match Blaine’s yellow jeans, navy polo, and yellow accented bow-tie. But yellow was so not his colour, the fact that Blaine could pull it off was a miracle, so navy it was. Kurt decided in favour of a pair of black fitted jeans, a white button-up, and a navy vest. He finished his outfit off with a pair of navy shoes and a yellow pocket square, which was about as much yellow as he could pull off. After coiffing his hair Kurt hurried down the stairs, grabbing the bag of food Blaine had put together, and taking his coat from the younger boy, who was holding it out to him in a gesture that screamed ‘hurry up!’ They stepped in Kurt’s navigator and soon they were on their way to Columbus. All the way jamming to the CD’s Blaine had brought with him. And no matter how hard Kurt would try, which he didn’t cause he knew Blaine might actually break up with him, he couldn’t keep his boyfriend from this fire-y haired, multi-coloured, slightly dorky, world famous musician. 

Blaine couldn’t have been more wrong in his expectations for the night, but he was right about the prediction that this night would be the best of his life (so far). Kurt watched Blaine lose himself completely in the music. Singing along with everything and surprising Kurt with his rapping skills. The concert was over way too soon, Ed was already telling the crowd how awesome they were, and that this would be the last song. But not before giving the crowd a service announcement.  
“Oh, before I play you guys this last song, there was something I was supposed to tell you. But I kind of forgot. Lemme ask, I’ll be right back.” The man on stage put his guitar down next to the mic stand and walked to the side of the stage. Mumbling something that sounded suspiciously much like ‘Tony’ as he walked out of reach of the microphone. 

Blaine, who was still lost in the adrenaline rush from the concert, didn’t do anything besides excitedly bouncing up and down. Kurt, on the other hand, knew only one man named Tony, and he didn’t exactly like the man, other than the fact that it was Blaine’s father and the bearer of good genes. The taller boy, however, was quickly distracted by his bouncy boyfriend and a certain fire-y haired musician that made his way back on stage.  
“It’s a message for a lad named Blaine Anderson.” Blaine immediately stopped bouncing, freezing mid-air and landing with a dull thump that got overshadowed by the rest of Ed's words.  
“Someone on the crew found a card with your name on it. I don’t know what kind of card, but it looks important, so if you could go and get it at the service desk after the show, that’d be cool.” Kurt looked at Blaine while the man on stage talked. The younger boy turned his head slowly, tearing his eyes away from the stage and focussing on his boyfriend. His eyes wide in surprise, and a slight hint of shock.  
“So, Blaine Anderson, your card is waiting for you. Okay. Cool. I’ll play you guys that last song now. Thank you all for coming, you were amazing!” Kurt complete missed that fact that the man on stage started strumming his guitar again. Instead, his eyes were focussed on Blaine, who was just now regaining some control over his racing mind. The younger boy reached into his back pocket, searching for his wallet, flipping it open, and checking what card he missed. He counted, and counted again. Kurt had trouble figuring out Blaine’s expression, but he understood the slight shaking of said boys head very well. Blaine did not miss any of his cards. Kurt caught Blaine’s eyes and shrugged a bit overdramatically before focussing his eyes back on the multi-coloured man on stage. He was trying to enjoy the last song, he really was, but he couldn’t keep his mind from wondering. Did he hear it right? Did Ed really say Tony before walking off stage or did his ears deceive him?

As it turns out, Kurt’s ears did not deceive him. He should have known when they got send from the service desk to a small door on the side of the stage, but he only realized when he saw a man in long flowery pants and a black button-up with a blue artificial glow in the centre of his chest. He was wearing sunglasses (indoors, in winter, at night time) and a goatee graced his face. Tony Stark. Of course it was Tony Stark, who else could have pulled this off. It was around this time Blaine, too, realized something was off.  
“Dad?” Blaine asked carefully, wary of the response. He reached out behind him to grab Kurt’s hand, who squeezed softly in return but refrained from saying anything, mostly because he didn’t trust himself to stay calm.  
“Blainers!” Tony exclaimed, “You here too?” Kurt was sure a more rhetorical question didn’t exist. Blaine was about to turn around and leave when his father continued in a more serious tone:  
“Blaine, wait, I can explain.” Blaine looked at his father expressionless. Kurt’s face was less neutral, he looked at Tony with icy blue eyes, daring the man to say anything that didn’t befall him. Tony continued anyway, courageously:  
“I know why you didn’t tell me, B. I’m sorry for how I reacted.” Well, that was confusing, Kurt thought to himself. Tony Stark being understanding and apologizing within the same minute. The genius shuffled with his feet, but his confidence didn’t falter as he took a deep breath and looked at Blaine.  
“I love it when you’re passionate about something, it makes me think of my mom. I shouldn’t have laughed.” Blaine’s face was still expressionless, but a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.  
“Ahw dad, you’re being all emotional. Just for me?” Blaine’s playful response lifted the mood quite a bit. “I feel honoured.” The younger boy was now sporting a slightly mischievous grin and let go of Kurt’s hand.  
“Only for you, B. Only for you.” Tony said, smiling too. “Now get in here.” Tony spread his arms and Blaine rushed to hug his father. Kurt watched it all happen, the antics of those two still a bit foreign to him.  
“I arranged a surprise, mostly for if this did not go as planned. But that is not necessary anymore, I suppose.” Tony said as he let go of his son and moved to reveal a door. And a certain fire-y haired, multi-coloured, slightly dorky, world famous musician. 

Blaine took a few steps back, bumping into Kurt’s chest before he could trip over his own feet. Kurt steadied his boyfriend by placing a hand on the small of his back.  
“Teddy!” Tony exclaimed while extending his hand for Ed to shake.  
“Ed’s cool.” the musician said, “Only my fiancée calls me Teddy, really.” He sported a ridiculously happy, but small, grin while saying the word ‘fiancée’, his eyes darting to the ring on his finger for just a moment before snapping out of it and shaking Tony’s hand. Blaine was at loss of words, so Kurt voiced both their thoughts by saying:  
“Tony?” The tone Kurt used forced Tony to look up and explain himself. He would never admit it to anyone, but that boy was almost as scary as Pepper.  
“This was the surprise.” the genius said as if he was stating an internationally known fact. “I got you some time to talk with mister Ed Sheeran here.” Tony moved to put a hand on Ed’s shoulder, but thought the better of it. Instead, he turned to the musician and said:  
“This is my son, Blaine, and his boyfriend, Kurt.”  
“Boyfriend?” Ed said, his barely visible brows furrowing slightly. And for a moment Kurt’s world stopped spinning. He never even thought of the possibility that this man, this icon, his boyfriend's idol, might not be okay with two boys liking each other, that he might be a- a homophobe.  
“Cool.” was the only other thing that Ed said before, unnecessarily, introducing himself.  
“I’m Ed, pleasure to meet you.”  
“Ehm, hi.” Blaine said with an awkward little wave. It made Ed smile again, and he responded with a similar small wave. Tony silently made his way to the door, leaving his star-struck son with his idol and trusting Kurt to make it all a little less awkward. 

When Tony came back about half an hour later he was met with a beautiful, and certainly not awkward, sight. Ed was jamming on his guitar, and he had given Blaine a second one to play, while Kurt played the piano in the corner of the stage. All three of them singing a song Tony didn’t recognise, but he was sure it was one of Ed’s. He leaned against the doorframe and watched his son play the guitar delicately, in comparison to the musician at least. Blaine had his eyes closed, his body was a bit hunched over, something he tended to do when he put everything he had into a song. His foot tapping along with the rhythm of the beat. Curls springing free from the gel and bouncing up and down. Tony smiled softly. He couldn’t be more proud of his little boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!  
> Come and find me on Tumblr @its-me-lizzander


End file.
